A new life?
by MX
Summary: Keitaro dies and gets sent back to earth in a new life. Wonder how he's going to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, so where am I ?" Keitaro asked as he looked on into white nothingness.

"Oh your just in limbo. You died you know." Said a young girl. Keitaro looked at the girl. She looked young, with had purple hair, it was cut short so it only came down to her neck, and had a yellow bow in it. Her eyes were blue in color, and she was wearing a light blue dress.

"Oh limbo is that all" WAIT!!! I'm Dead!!!" Keitaro screeched.  
"Yeah, being shot in the head five times does tend to cause death." The girl said.

"Ohh, yeah, now I remember." Keitaro said as he began to remember what happened.

He and Naru had been walking back to the Hinata sou after their classes. He had been really nervous since he was about to go ask Naru if she wanted to go out and see a movie with him. As they were walking he had been building up his nerve, constantly looking at and looking away from her.

'Whats up with him he seems so nervous, more nervous than usual.' Naru thought as she looked at him, he had stopped in his tracks while she had continued to walk.

"Uhhh...umm...Naru would you like to go out and see a movie with me sometime ?!!" Keitaro said loudly with his eyes closed.

"Keitaro what are you doing ?" Naru asked.

Looking at her Keitaro saw that she had continued to walk and was now standing in the middle of the walkway in the street, while he had stood rooted to the spot.

HONK HONK

A massive truck was honking it│fs horn, and it was headed directly for Naru!

"Oh no, NARU!!!" Keitaro yelled as he ran towards her.

"What ?" She asked.

Her eyes widened as she saw the truck coming at her. Suddenly she felt her self being pushed out of the way. As she looked at the person who was pushing her, she was shocked to see Keitaro pushing her out of the way.

WAAAAM!

Naru was shocked as she saw Keitaro lifted off of his feet and fly high into the sky higher than he had ever been sent before by either herself or Motoko. She sat on the sidewalk in silence, shocked that Keitaro was now gone, taken from he-them to protect her. All the adventures and all the times they had shared were now over gone forever. She just couldn't believe that the invincible ronin was gone now, it..it couldn't be true was what her mind kept telling her.

As she sat thinking the ronin that was now gone she began to hear a annoying sound, it just kept getting louder and louder, damn why couldn't that noise just shut up and let her have her grief in peace was what was going through her mind, when she looked up towards where the sound was coming from. It was coming from a small black dot.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

WHAM!!!!

Keitaro felt pain like he had never felt before, he had taken hits from Motoko, and Naru, and Koalla and Sarah's smacks and kicks, but none of them had felt like this. Pain was oozing from every part of his body. He could feel every nerve ending in his body and they were all on fire.

"Oh Kami, that hurt." Keitaro said as he proceeded to get up off the ground still alive due to his invincibility. As soon as he was up he proceeded to look around the area, and soon saw Naru down on the ground, a look of fear on her face.

"Oh yeah, Naru are you ok ?" Keitaro asked, worried that he might have hurt her as he pushed her out of the way. "I'm sorry if I hurt yo-" Keitaro was stopped mid sentence as Naru ran up and hugged him with all her strength.

There were tears falling down her face as she hugged him, for all she was worth. 'He's ok, oh thank god, he's ok.' The thought ran through her head as she hugged him. She hugged him for a full minute till she opened her eye's. She looked up into his face, taking in every detail, she then realized what she was doing and quickly let go and turned around, a huge red blush on her face. "D..don't get any idea's, it's just..."

However Naru's words were lost on the todai student as his mind had stopped registering any word or thing in the world the only thoughts going through his mind were 'She hugged me, Narusegawa hugged me, I can't believe she hugged me, this is one of the greatest days of my life.'

Unfortanately for Keitaro, a truck driver driving a truck, carrying a massive amount of gasoline and alcohol, turned and immediately tried to skid to stop. This however caused the truck to tip over onto its side and burst releasing all of the alcohol and gasoline, which splashed onto Keitaro, then unfortunately a smoker absently flicked his cigarette towards the spill of very flammable chemicals which immediately ignited.

As Keitaro stood there still in bliss from the hug he had received from Naru the flames traveled the length of the gas and soon enveloped Keitaro. Naru watched in horror as the flames enveloped him, and begin to burn off his skin, showing his muscles, and bones, turning him into a skinless husk. He did not seem to notice though, as he was still in bliss from Naru's hug, until finally Naru screamed. "KEITARO!!"

Hearing Naru's voice broke him out of his stupor, and caused his once blissful mind to start working again.

'Huh... what did Naru want, and what's that strange burning smell... and with this pain I'm feeling.' Keitaro thought, looking down at himself he saw that he was now on fire and that his skin was being burnt off of him. Seeing his skin being burnt off of him and feeling the pain, which was excruciating, Keitaro reacted very normally, he ran around as fast as he could, like a chicken with its head cut off. That however caused more of a problem, since as he ran, he ran into an ammunitions store, and unfortunately he happened to grab the first things he could lay his hands on, large, powerful grenades.

BOOOOOOM!!

The blast of the grenades blowing up, shattered the windows of the store, flinging Keitaros' flaming body out onto the ground, minus his arms. Noticing that his arms were missing Keitaro screamed even louder, and started failing his stumps around in a frantic gesture to relieve the pain. Unfortunately this caused a bystander to dredge up dangerous and unpleasant memories.

Naru could only watch as Keitaro was put through horror after painful horror, then to her utter terror a man screamed zombie again and again, and severed Keitaro's head from his body silencing his cries. The last look of terror etched on his face. "DAMNIT! I can't believe I died like that, me the invincible Keitaro." Keitaro whined, as he sank to his knees.

Two hours later, Keitaro was still crying, and the girl was getting fed up.

"Ugh look I know that dieing isn't easy but right now we've got things to do." She said.

"Like what ?" Keitaro snapped.

"Like getting you a second chance at life." The girl told him.

"Y... you mean I'll have a chance to be with Naru again, how?" Keitaro asked, a glimmer of hope showing on his face.

"Simple, with that machine over there." The girl said pointing towards her left to a machine with a large amount of buttons and levers. "We'll send you to different universe where you exist in which you'll merge with you self there and live a new life, of course we'll have to alter some things to give you a chance at what you want though."

Unfortunately Keitaro wasn't patient enough to wait for her to set things up right. As the girl opened her eyes, her mouth dropped in horror. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed at him, Keitaro was pressing all the buttons, and flipping all the levers, ignoring the screen indicators.

FWOOSH!!

A bright light in the shape of a door opened up in front of Keitaro. "Yes, Naru here I come!" He shouted running through the door.

----------------------End of Chapter.--------------

Sonic: So yeah.

Knuckles: Unnhuh.

Shadow: Sh!t!!

Sonic: So yeah author wants a review, I'm gonna go see what was being smoked when this asinine spectacle was written, hope theres some left.

Shadow: Oh and the author want's to know, adult or teen?


	2. Chapter 2

_Mario_: Umm… those guys couldn't be found so I'm doing this. The property of Love Hina, does not belong to the author, it belong to Ken Akamatsu, yeah enjoy.

--_Chapter 2_--

'Ugh…where am I?" Keitaro thought, he was sleepy and he felt really weak.

"Hello." Keitaro said or tried to say as what he heard was "Baahoo."

'Uhhh… ok that wasn't right lets try this again, Hello!" Keitaro said, but it came out as "Gooobaaaa"

'Oh no, I can't speak anymore what'll I do, what do I do, What Do I Do, WHAT DO I DO!?" Keitaro said except for the fact that it came out as a wail "WAAAAAAAHH!!"

"Aww, there there." Keitaro heard a voice say, startling him. "Hunh, who's there?!" Keitaro tried to ask, but again it came out as something unintelligible "Uwaaa ?"

"Don't worry." Keitaro heard the voice say, as he felt him self being lifted up. "Waaa." Keitaro said as he began to struggle against the force that was lifting him up. "Don't worry mama's here baby." The voice said "Here let me sing you your lullaby."

_Forma lleya, lisami…_

_Fascineya, sephami…_

_Fermeelloanyarei, sopha neya me…_

'Hunh, who's singing. It's…it's..it's so soothing, so calming, I could sleep for…ever……lit….' Keitaro thought as he settled into a comfortable slumber.

"Time to wake up honey, time for lunch, hmhm." The voice said.

'Hunh' Keitaro wondered as he began to wake up.

Keitaro felt himself being lifted up. Flailing for a little bit until he met something soft, he felt something enter his mouth. 'What the…' Keitaro thought as he began to suck on the item. 'Mmmm, this is good.' Keitaro thought as he continued to suck on the item. 'I wonder what it is?' Opening his eyes, Keitaro slowly began to look around as the world came into focus and froze as he saw what he was sucking on. 'I'm…I'm…I'm…' Keitaro couldn't finish the thought as his body continued to suck.

A few minutes later as his body continued to suck, Keitaro's mind was still having trouble accepting what he was doing. 'I… I… I… I…' URRRRP. His body burping startled Keitaro out of his stupor.

"You sure drunk a lot, I bet you're going to grow up to be strong, aren't you?" The woman said, as she lifted Keitaro up, and held him in front of her. Looking at her Keitaro was in awe, she was beautiful, and had a gentle aura, and an infectious smile. Keitaro couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"That's my girl." She said, cradling Keitaro in her arms once more. As Keitaro continued to laugh.

'She's so…so beautiful, I can't believe I got to meet someone like her… wait did she say I'm a girl?!'

--_Three Years Later_--

Keitaro felt herself being carried, she was sitting on the shoulders of her father. She was wearing a simple blue dress, with her hair in pony tail. It had taken a bit but he was beginning to get used to his, her, whatever he was now's new life, and although there were some weird things like the gate and dragons, Keitaro was pretty sure those were just part of a dream. The one thing Keitaro couldn't get used to was the name. 'Keikura, Keikura, KEIKURA! How in the world could anyone name their daughter that, It was bad enough that I had to die, the whole being sent back as a girl thing I could handle, but why did they give me a name that constantly reminds me of my past life, ugh, how in the world am I going to deal with this? Hmm… where the heck are we going, this place seems-wait.'

Keitaro, or Keikura as he or she was now known as, began to flail excitedly as she looked around. The steps they were climbing, the trees, looking forward with anticipation Keikura squealed in glee as she saw a familiar building come into view, it was the one place that had changed her life so much, and held such a great importance, it was the Hinata Inn.

"Hey Kei-chan calm down a bit." Her father said as he carried Keikura.

"Told ya, she just loves this place, although I can't blame her, this place does have a magical feeling to it." Her mother said as she walked up the stairs along side her husband.

As the continued up the stairs a young twelve year old girl came into view.

"Aww, and here's little Haruka, how have you been?" Her father asked.

Whap "Don't call me little." Haruka said as she smacked Keikura's father.

Seeing this Keikura couldn't help but laugh, as she thought about all the times she had been wacked for calling Haruka her aunt, and now her father was the one to get wacked, it had an ironic guilty pleasure feel for her.

"Ow, alright, alright, you're not little." Her father said as he rubbed his head. 'Dang she hits hard for a kid.' He thought.

Taking Keikura off her father's shoulders, Keikura's mother held her in her arms.

Tickling her nose, her mother asked her a question. "So honey what do you want to do?"

As Keikura continued to laughed.

--_A Few Hours Later_--

Keikura crawled around the inn as her parents talked with Grandma Hina. After hearing a little bit of what they were talking about, she was pretty sure they were just joking around for her sake. 'Magic, spells, training, geez do all kids have to put up with this, well I guess I should just get going, besides-' Keikura thought with a smile appearing on her face 'Naru and Mustumi should be here.' Thinking of those two, and her smile grew wider. 'And with what I know, I can make sure things sure things turn out better than before.'

Starting to crawl faster Keikura was surprised when she was lifted up.

"Geez, you sure like to get around don't ya."

Feeling her self being turned around Keikura found her self looking into the familiar stoic face of Haruka.

"Aaaa… I get bored for one second and they tell me to go play with you. Jeez what am I supposed to do with a freaking baby, I mean jeez you haven't even learned any spells, you can't talk, ugh you can't do anything can you." Haruka complained as she looked at Keikura.

Bop

Keikura didn't even know she was doing it by the time she had done it. Her hand just reached out of its own accord and popped Haruka on the nose.

"Ugh, babies, hmm… well lets find some people that you can actually get along with, before I do something I'll probably regret." Haruka said exasperatedly. Carrying Keikura in her arms, Haruka walked forward. "Hmm, now where is that sandbox, you'd probably like to play in that." At the mention of the sandbox Keikura immediately squealed in joy. 'Finally I'm gonna be able to see Naru and Mutsumi again.' Looking around intently while, bouncing hyperactively in Haruka's arms, Keikura clapped happily while laughing as the sandbox came into view.

Haruka having a hard time keeping Keikura under control quickly strode up to the sandbox and set her in. Feeling relieved Haruka walked back into Inn, rubbing her nose slightly as it still stung from the hit Keikura had given it she could only think of one thing. 'Well if she doesn't excel at magic she may have a future in boxing.'

Keikura, couldn't believe she was back in the sandbox, back in the place where everything had begun, where his entire life had changed with just a single promise had changed her entire life. Leaning back against the board she looked up into the blue sky she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hi there."

The voice jolted her out of her nap. Shaking her head from side to side, looking for the source of the voice Keikura saw a young girl. The girl had shoulder length hair with an antenna on her head, she was also wearing a striped shirt, with an overall dress, and striped leggings and was holding a doll. Looking at her Keikura immediately knew who she was.

"My names Mutsumi, do you wanna play?" Mutsumi asked.

Keikura motioned to answer but all that came out was "Geeaah." Luckily for her though Mutsumi had managed to understand her feelings.

"Great lets build a sand castle." Mutsumi said as she set down her doll.

Crawling over to her Keikura began to gather up sand and mold it, smiling all the time.

Flash

The camera went off taking a picture as Keikura and Mutsumi continued to work. Falling backwards Keikura let out a tired sigh.

"Hunh, are you tired?" Mutsumi asked, as she looked at her friend with concern. Keikura wanting to keep going and not wanting to worry Mutsumi to sit back up and shake her head no but she could not get. 'I need to get up, I need help Mutsumi.' She thought as she desperately tried to find the energy to get back up, but couldn't as her eyes felt heavier and heavier. She felt a pair of arms helping her sit back up. Leaning forward so that she would not fall on her back again Keikura saw Mutsumi looking at her.

"You're tired aren't you, hmm… well I'm not supposed to do this, but there is something I would like to show you so…." Mutsumi said. Looking over at Mutsumi, Keikura saw her take out a strange stick. 'Hunh, what's she going to do?' Keikura wondered. Looking at Mutsumi, Keikura was shocked as Mutsumi began to speak in a strange language.

_**Η άμμος της γης ακούει την εντολή μου, και αυξάνεται σε έναν μεγάλο κτηρίου.**_

Hearing the spell, Keikura was shocked to that the castle they had been building had changed, before it had been small, and slightly sloped, but now it was an amazing building, it even looked a little like…

"So do you like it?" Mutsumi asked as she looked at the sand castle.

"Aah." Keikura said nodding her head vigorously.

"Ooo." Another voice said, catching their attention. Looking over Keikura saw a two year old girl, she had shoulder length light brown hair, and brown eyes, and was wearing a small kimono, and sandals. Keikura's eyes widened as her mind remembered who this was through her fatigue.

"Oh, so you both like it, I like it to it looks a lot like this building I saw earlier, it was called Todai." Mutsumi said. Looking at her two playmates, Mutsumi saw that she now had their undivided attention. "Do you wanna know more?" She asked her audience.

Keikura and Naru, both nodded their heads.

"Well it's a big place, and a lot of people go into it, it's a place where people go to learn things, and… well do you wanna know a secret?" Mutsumi asked leaning forward and smiling. With out any hesitation they both nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, it's also a place where people go to so they can spend the rest of their live together, Isn't that amazing!" Mustumi said. Both Keikura and Naru nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah Todai is an amazing place, one day I wanna go there." Mutsumi said looking up at the sky, turning her head to look back at her two young acquaintances, "Do you wanna go to Todai to?" Mutsumi asked.

Keikura immediately tried to say yes but it came out as "Yaaa." Along with Naru.

"Great!" Mutsumi said, clapping her hands in joy. "Then lets make a promise." She said, taking both Naru and Keikura's hands she placed them on top of the liddo-kun doll. Placing her on top of theirs Mutsumi spoke. "We promise to each other that we'll all go to Todai, when we grow up, together." Looking at her two friends she received a nod from each of them. "As seen by this liddo-kun." Smiling she threw up her hand as Keikura and Naru joined her.

Looking at them, Keikura felt a surge of joy. She had made that promise, and she had a whole new life in front of her, as her eye lids grew heavy and she drifted into a peaceful slumber, one thought passed through her mind. 'This time I'm going to do things right!'

--_Later That Evening_--

She picked up her daughter out of the sandbox. "Aww look at that, she's tuckered out after her long day. Hmm… what do you think she did all day?"

"She probably had fun making friends, after all she is your daughter." Her father said.

"Yeah," Tickling her daughters nose "I wonder if she could give us a hint."

"Yeah that would be nice wouldn't it." He said.

Holding her daughter close to her, the both heard their daughter take in a breath and gently utter one word "To…dai…."

--_End Chapter_--

_Sonic_: Well everyone there's chapter two, hope you liked it.

_Shadow_: Ugh, why am I even here?

_Sliver_: Hmm… this was actually pretty good, what do you think the next chapter's going to go over?

_Knuckles_: Don't know, but Keitaro or Keikura, or what ever her name is has something done to her to cause her to go "No…no…NO…NOOOOOOO!"

_Sonic_: Wonder what that could be?

_Shadow_: You haven't figured it out, heh, idiot, the audience has probably already figured it out.

_Sonic_: What tell me?!

_Shadow_: Naah, I like making your head hurt.

_Sonic_: Dammit.

_Sliver_: Well everyone that's the end of this hour, hope you enjoyed it,

_Knuckles_: Good Night everybody.

_Sonic_: Come on tell me!

_Shadow_: No!


	3. Chapter 3

Mario: Ok, so here I am again, here's the disclaimer "The author does not own Love Hina or any of its characters, they belong to Ken Akamatsu."

--Chapter 3--

_Screeeech_

Was the sound that the train made as it came to a stop. Getting up Motoko gathered her things. She was heading to back to the dorm after her training camp had finished. Walking towards the door Motoko stopped.

'What's going on… this…this feeling, it's like nothing I've ever felt before… what… what's making this?' Looking in front of her, Motoko's eyes were drawn to the person in front of her. The person was a girl, she looked to be still in her teens. She was wearing a brown jacket with a twenty-two on it. It was unzipped showing a light green shirt underneath with a beige colored skirt that came down to her knees. She was carrying a stack of books in front of her face so Motoko couldn't see her face. She also had a roller cart, and most surprising of all to Motoko, was that she was carrying a strange staff. However before she had a chance to really look at the staff the girl left, leaving Motoko staring as the train doors closed. It wasn't until the train started moving again that Motoko realized she had missed her stop.

_--Scene Change--_-

Keikura walked through the streets towards the Hinata Inn. A small sigh escaped her lips as she walked. She was carrying all of the books that her grandmother had given her, along with her clothes and her staff. The books she could understand especially with what grandma Hina had taught her, plus they would also help her make it into Todai, it was the staff that she really couldn't get. She knew it was important to her, just as important as that promise she had made with the other two people.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the promise. Why in the world had she tried to keep it so fresh in her memory, if she hadn't done that then she probably would have been able to remember more about it, such as whom she made it with and would still remember why the staff she always carried with her was so important to her. Thinking about her fiasco with memory spell reminded her of what grandma had said was one of her bigger problems.

_--Eight Years Ago--_

Hinata Urashima looked at the mess that was in front of her, off to the side stood Keikura and Kanako. Keikura's head was wrapped and bandaged.

"Ugh… so let me get this straight, you were afraid that you were beginning to forget something important, so you decided to try and use a potion to keep it fresh in your memory, right." Hinata stated.

Keikura shook her head in agreement, as Hinata grasped her forehead with her hand.

"And so when you made the potion you added to much of one harmless ingredient, and began to worry, so you then began to add in any ingredient that you could get your hands on, in the hopes that it would fix what went wrong, which turned the potion from a weak memory retrieval potion to a dangerously strong memory erasure potion."

"Yeah…grandma, is there any thing you can do for sis?" Kanako asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Sorry but no, the ingredients, were very rare, and to mess with the mind using a spell or a potion…and why did you make a potion any way a spell would have been much easier and safer?" Hinata asked.

"Because it was the first thing that popped into my head, and I was really worried…." Keikura said looking at the floor, she felt a sense of loss and failure.

Seeing her granddaughter sad, Hinata sighed and walked over to her. "Listen, Keikura, I know this is hard but you're going to need to deal with it. There's a very good chance that with all the ingredients you added to it that the potion will take a long time to wear off, but it will wear off, you just need to keep moving forward, and besides, chances are that if the promise is really important you'll find a way to keep it even with out knowing about it, okay?" Keikura looked up at her grandmother as she heard those words, and saw Hinata smiling, and she found a feeling of hope in that smile.

"Okay, grandma." Keikura said.

"Good, but you really need to work on keeping your calm to?" Hinata said, her hand on her chin.

"Yes, grandma." Keikura said, turning around to go back to bed, with Kanako beginning to follow.

"Oh, and by the way I hope you don't think you're not going to be punished for making such a mess." Hinata said, a cruel smirk on her face.

Keikura and Kanako stopped in their tracks as the heard their grandma. Looking at each other, the two siblings shared one thought 'Aww maan."

_--End Flash Back-- _

'Well now things will be different, I'm a different person, and I've been given a second chance, things are definitely going to be better this time.' Keikura thought, with a smile as she promptly tripped.

_-- A few hours Later--_

Keikura walked up the familiar steps leading up to the Hinata Inn. She sighed, when she went up these stairs when she was Keitaro, it was because she had failed the Todai exams twice and her parents wouldn't put up with him trying a third time, but this time it was because she had chosen to come here to study. A light smile appeared as she thought of all the times she had when she came to the Hinata Inn before.

'Hmm, I wonder if they've changed…' Keikura thought as she began to run up the steps.

_--A Few minutes Later--_

Keikura opened the door to the Hinata Inn. "Ahh…It's so good to be back here." Keikura said, as she took a deep breath. Looking around she smiled, 'Heh… not a single thing has been changed. Hmm… if nothings changed, then I should probably yell out to make sure I get there attention.' Taking a deep breath Keikura cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted "HELLO, AUNTIE HARUKA, YOUR NIECE IS HERE… HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE… IF ANYONE IS HERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!"

Looking around Keikura, walked over to the couch and sat down. Straining her ears she listened to see if anyone answered. After a few minutes of listening, she sighed. "Hmm… where are they, a shout that loud would have definitely gotten there attention, maybe I should look around. Hmm… now lets see the youngest one should be in room two-o-one." Getting up, she made her way up the stairs and walked through the hall. "Hmm… 200… aha… here it is, room 201." Smiling broadly Keikura opened the door, "Hello." She said, expecting to someone to answer. Looking around however she saw nothing but an empty room. Quickly exiting the room, Keikura cupped her chin and thought, "Well, that was a bust… well the next tenants room should be… ah 205."

Quickly striding to room 205, Keikura opened the door, "Hello." She said as she looked inside, only to be greeted with another room with no one inside. she soon checked all the other rooms of where the tenants should be only to find them empty. Leaning against the wall after she checked the last room she sighed, 'Hmm… they don't seem to be in… wait maybe they changed rooms, hmm… the manager would probably have a list of where everyone is.' Lightly jogging down to the first floor Keikura, looked around. "Hmm… now lets see the managers room should be… ah right here." Keikura said as she opened the manager's room and stepped inside, closing the door as she went.

_--One Hour Later-- _

"Aww, come on, it was fun." A slightly drunken voice said.

"No, it wasn't. Do you have any idea of how much we had to spend to get those tickets, do you?" An annoyed voice said.

"Umm… A lot, but they had some great sake, definitely worth the trip." Hic The drunken voice said.

"Yeah, worth it for you, I had to spend all my money for the tickets, and if you had money for that sake why didn't you help pay for the tickets !?" The annoyed voice said, getting angrier.

"Heey… Don't blame me, after all we only had to go because of her." Said the drunken voice, pointing to one of their companions.

"I am sorry to cause trouble Naru-san, I will do everything I can to repay you." A stoic voice said.

"Thanks." Naru said. "Hmm… hey did you guy's hear something?"

"Nope." Hic The drunken voice said.

"No, its all quiet. Is something wrong?" The stoic voice said.

"Yeah, it's quiet, usually Suu would have made some racket, or we would hear Shinobu getting started on dinner." Naru said.

"Hmm…" Hic "Maybe they're out?" The drunken voice said.

"Hmm… Shinobu and Suu heading out, well hopefully their having fun." Naru said.

"Soo…" Hic "What are we doing for dinner?" The drunken voice said.

"I don't know, Kitsune, I think I'm just gonna take a bath." Naru said.

"Oh, guess I'll head to my room then, after all, I need to give these babies my attention." Kitsune said, cuddling all the sake bottles she had.

"I'm going to my room as Naru-san." The stoic voice said.

"Okay, later Motoko." Naru said, as Motoko made her way to her room.

_--Scene Change--_

Keikura relaxed as she settled into the warm soothing waters of the hot spring. "Ahhh… This hot spring is definitely the best thing grandma made when she created the inn." Letting the warm waters of the hot spring envelope her, she felt her aches quickly disappear. 'Hmm… I wonder when auntie Haruka is, she wasn't here, there wasn't any thing in the manager's room about how to contact her, and there weren't any tenants here either. Maybe I came to early… haaa… maybe I should give grandma a call when I'm through.' Relaxing even more she stretched her arms to work out some of the kinks in them as she closed her eyes and drifted into a light doze.

_**Shooowp **_

The door to the hot springs opened as Naru stepped out. "Ahh… This is definitely a nice night to take a bath." Dropping her towel to the side Naru slowly entered into the warm waters of the hot spring, allowing her self to relax as the soothing waters surrounded her.

Slowly dozing off, Naru as surprised by a movement in the water. "Hmm… Oh so this is where you were Shinobu." Naru said.

Keikura was surprised when she was roused from her light nap, by the door to the hot springs being opened, and someone coming in. As soon as the blurriness from her light nap wore off she was even more surprised to find another person sitting in the door next to her.

'One of the tenants, she can tell me about where aunt Haruka is.' Moving closer Keikura opened her mouth to speak.

"AAAHHHH!! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!"

_--End of Chapter-- _

Sonic: Okay! That's the end of the chapter.

Silver: Umm… yeah, can we have a summary for this thing.

Knuckles: Well lets see, what we've found out in this chapter is that Keitaro or Keikura if you will, has been trained by her grandmother, and also that Haruka is the one managing the Inn, we've also found out that she doesn't remember much of the things she used to do to messing up a very powerful potion, and now she's about to have her big encounter with the girls, yeah, that about sums it up.

Shadow: Hmm… well at least we're free of the train wreck. I sudder to think of what's going to happen next.

Mario: You guys got any drinks, it's easier to read these things when I have a little help.

Sonic: Nope.

Silver: Nada.

Knuckles: Nothin.

Shadow: Sure follow me.

Mario: Thank god.

Sonic: So… till next time.

Silver: I guess, see ya, Thank you and good night.


End file.
